The Never Ending Game of Hide and Seek
by AU Authoress
Summary: The People don't pay Holly's ransom. But will he really let her die, or will she live? Just perhaps, with a condition... Or a few. M because I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to put in it, so for safety. Parody to the first book. Of course, there will definitely be some A/H...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, another AU. Another parody to the first book. What would happen if the People didn't pay the ransom? The title really doesn't have much to do with it, by I suppose it should make sense later, as the story goes on, in some way...**

**Anyhow, please R&R, and of course, enjoy! :D**

Julius Root and Artemis Fowl stood in the manor's front hallway, arguing.

"Just give me my captain back, Fowl," he growled, his face already red. "I can't change the council's decision, not once they have already made up their minds. And, even if Captain Short could, she had nothing to do with it! You can't punish her for it!"

Artemis sighed. "I have to, Commander. You know that."

"Honestly, Fowl, do you?" Now, all the angry seemed to drain out of him. He just sounded exhausted. "Why? Why can't you just let her go? What has she done to you to deserve this?"

"I have nothing anything Holly. She is a good elf, and an even better officer, I'm sure. Although she is a little feisty at times," Artemis admitted. "Nevertheless, I have to follow through on my word. And even though I have a good personal opinion of Holly and wish her no harm, she is the fairy who had the unluckiness of being thrown into the middle of this. I'm sure she will understand."

"Yeah, sure she will understand... that you're going to kill her because you're insecure!" Root snarled, suddenly angry again.

His face tightened. "I am not insecure, Commander. You are merely angry. I will choose to ignore your incompetence for the sake of the captain." He paused. "Now, leave. I'm sure someone has to carry the news of your officer's death back to Haven."

Root sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But at least pass one message on to the captain for me."

The boy shrugged. "A reasonable request, I suppose. She'll soon be gone anyhow. What is it?"

The commander turned to leave, speaking one more time as he walked out the door. "Just... tell her... tell her I'm sorry." And then he leapt out of the door and was gone.

Artemis took a deep breath and started toward the basement.

**Sooo, anybody care to know what happens next? Tell me what you think, and once I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Fair? It's not that hard, just give me a little feedback, and guess who gets to find out whether Holly lives or not... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, not many reviews, but this story has gotten a few followers to make up for that, so I'll post the next chapter. All I wanted to know was that people were reading it, and since I'm getting are follows and favorites, then I think that's confirmation enough. **

**Also, there was a true purpose in this A/N besides that... I didn't say this before, but the characters may seem OOC. They probably are. If it bothers people, sorry...**

Artemis descended the basement steps slowly and silently, his brain already whirring a thousand different directions. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but he was about to find out.

He knocked softly on the basement door before entering. The elf inside had heard the sound and was looking his direction before he entered. She was curled up on the cot, her hands under her head, resting quietly. "What do you want, Fowl?" she asked, instantly suspicious. Her hazel eyes fluttering a bit as she sat up and rubbed them. A small yawn escaped her lips, but ultimately her focus never left the human in front of her.

"I have news," Artemis answered, moving towards her. "And there are... things, that we need to discuss."

"What things? And what news?" she asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Let us start with the basics," Artemis said. "Your commander was here a while ago, and he told me the council refuse to pay your ransom. I promised I'd pass on the message that he said he was sorry. That's your news." He paused to let that settle in.

It took a minute, but eventually it did. "W- what?" she finally gasped. "You... I mean, I... I'm going to die?"

He stepped forward, hesitantly extending his hand slowly towards her. "This is what I meant by 'other things.' Perhaps... You don't have to die, Holly. I can help you. You can help yourself. If you agree to my terms," he added.

Holly stared at him. He is only twelve, she thought. It can't be anything to serious. Then she groaned inwardly. Of course it can. He may be twelve, but this is Artemis Fowl. It could be anything.

"Alright, Fowl," Holly said softly. "I'll hear your terms. But don't get wordy with me. Just tell me straight so I can make a proper decision."

Artemis shrugged. "Fine. It is all relatively simple anyways."

Even though he had still been sort of making it up as he went along before, he realized what he had to do now, and quickly laid the terms out.

"The thing is, Holly," he began, "nobody knows that I'm doing this, offering you the chance to live if you so please. Therefore, no one can know you're alive. Not even my bodyguard." He paused to let that sink in. "That's one of my conditions. The other two go with it, for all intents and purposes. You may not leave the basement unless I bring you out of it myself or tell you that you may. Which, in turn, leads me to my last and final condition. You have to listen to me."

Holly frowned, already shaking her head. "You can't be serious. You don't seriously expect me to live in this tiny little cell the rest of my life, do you?"

"I can have things brought in for you. And it can be made to feel bigger. I-"

"So? That's not the point! I can't live as a prisoner the rest of my life!" She was off the cot now, half-shouting. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice before she spoke again. "I... never would have expected something like this from you, after everything. And it is a nice offer, but I can't do it. I can't accept. No. I'd rather have you just kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you," Artemis sighed. "Even if you do choose to die, it will be from the bio-bomb, not by my hands. And also, I will not take no for an answer right now."

Her head snapped up. "What do you mean? You said-"

He held his hand up to stop her. "Listen to me, Captain. I realize what I said, and I fully intend to let you make your own decision. But not until you understand what I meant correctly, which I do not think you do."

"I did not mean that you would have to be a prisoner here forever. I an not stupid enough to believe that you would agree to that, under any circumstances. You would have to stay here in the basement for a few years, however, I do not intend to leave you in here forever. I am twelve. In a short amount of time, I will be able to move out, and get my own place. I-"

Holly cut him off with a snort. "A short amount of time? Are you kidding me? Six years is not 'a short amount of time'."

"To most fairies, six years would be a bat of an eye," Artemis said sharply. "It would have almost no impact to people with such long life spans such as yours. And you also have to take into account, I am a Fowl. I could move out before I turned eighteen, if I so chose."

"But-"

"However," the human continued, as if she hadn't interrupted him, "even that would seem like quite a bit of time if you were being held prisoner through all of it." He met her eyes. "I will try not to make it like that. You will have to stay here, in the basement, for the majority of it, but I will try to make sure your time isn't wasted. And..." He hesitated, then continued, "if you ever want to go back on your decision, I'll let you. I swear."

Holly looked up into his eyes, surprised to see in them that he was totally sincere. This was the first time he had actually been blatantly honest and yet something like kind towards her.

She blinked hard and asked, "really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

That was the last straw. If she could go back on it later, what would it hurt to say yes now?

"Fine," she agreed. "I- I'll do it. I agree to your terms."

Artemis didn't respond at first. "Really?" he finally asked, sounding a little taken aback.

"Y- yes," Holly said, unable to fight the uncertain stutterings that crept into her voice off completely. "A- are you taking it back now that I agreed?"

"No, certainly not. I was merely surprised that you agreed." He paused. "In that case, I will have to knock you out, Miss Short."

Holly was instantly in defensive mode. "Why?"

"It is pivotal that you are unconscious before the bio-bomb hits, and stay so during it. Perhaps I will explain in further detail later, but for now let us put the topic to the side." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Dumping a capsule into his hand, then broke it in half and handed it to Holly. "That should be just about your dosage. Swallow it."

Holly complied, and immediately felt herself start to get dizzy. She carefully laid back down on the cot, her arms going weak. Artemis gave her a sympathetic look and murmured, "go to sleep, Holly. Everything will be over when you wake up."


End file.
